plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomboss and the Zombies Interview
Created by Drek'TharSuperSword. The story... One day, I was calling Dr. Zomboss for an interview on my studio, R. Giskeel Productions. Me: Hello Zomboss! Zomboss: Hi. Who are you? Me: I'm Othniel Charles Marsh from R. Giskeel Productions. Zomboss: What do you want? Me: I want you and your zombies to be interviewed next week. Can you please come here next week? Zomboss: 'course. But, can you give me the address? Me: OK. Here it is. 1337 Greenhall St, Lockport, New York. Zomboss: Leet? LOL. Are you kidding me? Me: No sir. It's our address. I'll contact you next week just to make sure you guys come here. Zomboss: OK. Bye. Me: Bye. (The following week) Me: Hello Zomboss! How's it going? Do you want to go to our studio now? Zomboss: Well, yeah. We're on the way now. Me: Oh OK. I don't want to disturb you so, bye. Zomboss: Bye. (On the studio) Me: Oh hi there! Looks like you have your friends here too! Zomboss: Hi. What do you want to interview me for? Me: Well, I would like to know where do you live, your favorite things and more. I need your friends' opinion too! Zomboss: OK. Me: First, where do you live? Zomboss: I'm not telling you. It's CON-FI-DEN-TIAL! Me: Oh please! Zomboss: Duh! OK then. We live at 13 Armland St, Brooklyn, NY. Actually, we live together in a hotel. Me: Is it a 5-star hotel? Zomboss: Of course! We're rich, ya know? Me: WOW! I can't believe that you're rich! Zomboss: Well, I was used to be a preeminent scientist, you know. Me: Oh. Anyways, can you tell me your favorite things now? Zomboss: 'course. Me: What's your favorite phone? Is it an iPhone 6? Galaxy S6? Note 4? Xperia Z4? HTC One M9? Moto G? Zomboss: Well, it's Xperia Z4. I have it here (shows the phone to me) Me: Can you tell me why? Zomboss: Cuz... it has the letter "Z" on it, and Z4 stands for "zombie zombie zombie zombie" Me: What? That's kinda ridiculous. Zomboss: Well, we love the letter "Z" so.... Me: How about your favorite Android launcher? Zomboss: The Z Launcher. Me: Oh man! You seem to like anything that has the letter "Z". Zomboss: Yup. Me: How about you, Gargantuar? What's your favorite phone and launcher? Gargantuar: (groans) Well, my favorites are the Note 4 and Nova Launcher... nothing more Me: How about you, basic zombie? Basic Zombie: STOP CALLING ME BASIC!!! I HATE IT!!! Well, my favorites are the iPhone 6. I like any launchers... Me: Please explain why do you hate being called "basic". Basic Zombie: Well, because I'm literally NOT basic at all. I'm kewl and advanced! Me: Now, what's your favorite letters? Basic Zombie: Of course the letter "Z"! Garg: Me too!!! (groans crazily) Zomboss: Yeah. We all love the letter "Z". How about you? Me: No. I don't rly like it. I prefer the letter "D". All zombies: Oh man............ WHY? Me: Cuz "Z" is rarely used in words. It's just like the letter "X" and "Q". All zombies: OK........ Me: Zomboss, what's your YouTube channel? Mine's TheYetiProjectDTSS. Zomboss: My channel is The123robot. Subscribe PLZ!!!! Me: OK (takes phone, opens YouTube app, logs in, then subbing Zombot's channel), done. Me: So, you upload things that are related to gaming, huh? Zomboss: Yeah..... Me: That's funny, cuz you're a scientist, right? You should have uploaded some videos about science but you haven't. Zomboss: I never tell people about them. I'll keep the entire thing about science a secret. Me: Why? Zomboss: Cuz we have a plan... to eat your brains, and your employees. Me: WHAT?! I thought you were gonna be our friend. Zomboss: Only now. The next time I come here, I'll hunt you down and eat YOUR BRAINZ!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Me: OMG, stop. That's not funny at all. Here, you should take these. These are pure humans' brains. (actually the brains are just some brain-flavored beef, shaped like a brain, and colored pink) Zomboss: Oh THANKS. Now that's WHAT WE WANT! Me: Just take it. We don't like it. It's really dangerous for your health actually, cuz brains contain lots of trans fat and cholestrol. Nuff said. Zomboss: O RLY?! Me: Yeah!!!11ONE. Zomboss: Well, we're gonna eat these, then we leave. Me: Why? Are you busy or what? Zomboss: Cuz... after we eat someone's brain, we always go back home Me: Oh my gosh. Why? Just... why? All zombies: Cuz we always sleep after we eat some brainz.... Me: Darn it! This interview is OVER for now!